


How Not to Recruit Students

by Deonara2012



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not an ordinary day in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not to Recruit Students

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> Writer's note: My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am. And we've added girls.

Kibum looked up just as ChangMin sensed someone using their powers, and he looked up from the small table in the café as well. He knew who it was - he had the 'flavor' of everyone at the school by now - but not what, exactly, Siwon thought he was doing. He looked around to find him, but had no luck.

Knowing Siwon, he was hiding somewhere so he could see what happened.

"You okay?" ChangMin asked.

Kibum scowled. "Siwon's messing with me again, isn't he?" he asked softly, anger clear in his voice.

"He's… doing something. Why?"

"The waitress -who's at least ten years older than I - is practically irresistible. Or would be, if I were in the least bit attracted to women. Where is he?"

ChangMin shook his head. "I don't know." He glanced around quickly before looking back at Kibum. "You okay?"

Kibum hunched in on himself, a sure sign that he had a headache building. "No."

ChangMin could feel the tension that meant Kibum was going to blast someone, and he got up. "Come on," he said, helping Kibum to his feet. "At least get out of here, and away from… all these people."

Kibum muttered something that could have been agreement, but ChangMin wasn't sure. He helped Kibum out of the café and headed toward the park. If something happened, at least fewer people would be affected. It was too late for many kids to be out, the evening closing in, and so he hoped it'd be empty.

So it proved, but for a girl about their age, swinging idly, and she looked up in curiosity as ChangMin helped Kibum sit down. ChangMin barely noticed her. "Is it helping?" he asked.

"Is he okay?"

ChangMin looked up in surprise to see the girl from the swing, and tried to find something to get her to go away. "He's got a headache," he said. "Migrane." Close enough. "We're kind of far from home, could you…."

He felt it then, an unfamiliar power, something he didn't actually know how to identify. Kibum relaxed abruptly, straightening, and blinked. "That's much better," he said.

ChangMin just stared at the girl. "How did you do that?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I just wanted his headache to get better," she said.

"It did, thank you. But… how?" Kibum said.

"She did something," ChangMin said. "I should have asked what you did. And what's your name?"

"Jung Nicole," she said. "Why?"

ChangMin smiled. "Because the director of our school is going to want to talk to you," he said.

"Why?" she asked again.

ChangMin glanced at Kibum, who nodded. "Because you're a mutant, just like we are."

She stared at them, then turned and ran. Kibum shrugged when ChangMin looked at him. "We'll just have to tell Director Lee about her," he said, and rolled his shoulders. "I think we'd better go back now, though."

A bit disappointed, ChangMin nodded.


End file.
